1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for attaching two component elements, such as buttons, snaps and the like, to articles. One of the elements has one or more deformable prongs for securing the one element through the article to the other element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,420,427, 3,554,426, 3,612,381, 3,632,033, 3,750,925, 3,803,698 and 3,815,805, contains a number of apparatus for attaching two component elements to articles such as garments. However, in such prior art apparatus it is difficult to determine the exact location where the element will be fastened to an article positioned in the apparatus. Further, prior art apparatus was constructed with a relatively short horizontal throat or opening for receiving the article; such short opening preventing the attachment of the elements to a position spaced a relatively long distance from the edge of an article. Still further, where one of the elements to be attached to an article was dome-shaped, rams in the prior art apparatus for driving the dome-shaped element allowed misalignment as well as the disorientation of the dome-shaped element relative to the other element during movement of the rams to disengage the dome-shaped elements from resilient gripping members.
The prior art also contains diverse indicator devices, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,448,280 and 3,728,027; such indicator devices being either unadaptable for employment in two component element attaching apparatus or being deficient in pointing out the precise location of attachment.